


Miles Apart

by ofreverentia



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, Sad, idk what this crap is but hey I tried, lockdown - Freeform, we touch on shit that is happening now so don't read if you feel triggered by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru was a firm believer that after good times, bad ones will come. That has been the way his life has progressed. He could taste it on the tip of his tongue how the world soon won’t be how they expected it to be.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & Shohei Ohtani, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shohei Ohtani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Miles Apart

Yuzuru was a firm believer that after good times, bad ones will come. That has been the way his life has progressed. He could taste it on the tip of his tongue how the world soon won’t be how they expected it to be. Coming back from South Korea with his first 4CC gold left a lingering happiness in his bones and he threw himself into training with more energy. He had to show the world and the ISU how he was more than just an old skater who does not deserve to win anymore. But really life doesn’t go the same way as we all wish and a week before the World Championship the inevitable news broke of it’s cancellation.

Yuzuru was on the ice when Brian cut the music and called everyone over who was meant to depart in a day and told them the shattering information. The silence in the otherwise laughter or noise filled rink sent a shiver down his spine. He wasn’t quite sure he heard right but as some broke down in tears at the information, others laying comforting arms around each other, a few excused themselves for a small break; Yuzuru remained standing in front of Brian with a blank expression. 

At one point Tracy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to get him to move and Yuzuru flushed a bit embarrassed for spacing out that much and returned to his training. It wasn't necessary anymore not with how his body carried him through the step sequence of Seimei but it eased the pressure in his chest.

\----

From them on the situation did not improve, it got so much worse. The rink was shut down and Yuzuru had to remain home due to his asthma and the risk of truly getting sick. Travel was banned, lockdown measures implemented and Yuzuru stopped reading up on the news. Every new piece of information leaving him hollow. In the first two weeks after Worlds was cancelled he even ghosted most of the people in his life, unsure of what to say. He saw the messages, asking of his well being or his feelings regarding the cancellation of the event. Yuzuru saw a special name flashing across his screen more often than others but he had no heart to speak to him. It wasn’t a solution, he was rude but knowing how his plans after World were now cancelled too, the little trip he planned to visit him. He couldn’t quite face the truth.

\----

In the end it was his mother who approached him on the 3rd week home and firmly told him to call his boyfriend because he was being way too rude towards the person who cares for him. Yuzuru lowered his gaze, giving a small nod. That same evening he turned his PC on and logged into Skype. He wasn’t surprised when he saw him being online. He hit the call button before he would chicken out and upset his mother even more. The screen flickered to life and the worried but relieved face of Shohei appeared. Yuzuru inhaled sharply, his chest sizing up and tears instantly prickling in his eyes.

“Babe…” Shohei whispered and reached towards the camera, as if he wanted to touch his face. The tears broke and ugly sobs shook his body. Shohei continued to make soothing sounds and reminding him to breathe before he gives himself an asthma attack too. Yuzuru doesn’t know how long he cries but when he finally feels himself calm down Shohei still looks at him as he is the best thing that happened to him in the world. Love shines in his eyes as if Yuzuru wasn’t hurting him for weeks with not answering any of his messages or calls.

“I am so sorry… I have been a real jerk.” He manages between his last hiccups and Shohei just shakes his hand.

“It is fine… I know things must be harder on you. You were looking forward to World, you trained hard and well… I was looking forward to you visiting too after.” Yuzuru swallows, looking at his keyboard for a moment. Being miles apart from his boyfriend most of the year it is not the easiest feeling to deal with. They have been making it work but now with the big question of “when if ever” hanging over their head, plans had to be postponed. Neither could take risks of traveling and well his mother suggested a few days ago that maybe given the situation they should be returning home to Japan. It was still allowed for them to do that and he thought maybe they should. Be with the family instead of a cold apartment neither of them liked much in Toronto. 

“I think I am going to return to Sendai in a few days. Mom wants to return and since the rink is closed without much chance of opening again… maybe...maybe…”

“You should go home. It is for the best.”

“It will be harder to call...to speak… not like I was any good in the past weeks and I...I am not sure I should travel at all.” Shohei nods, understanding his worries. It was a high risk just to consider going home. 

“Do you remember what we have said to each other when we started dating?” Shohei asks after a few minutes of silence. Yuzuru looks at him and tilts his head to the side, not quite getting what he means. “We said that even though we are miles apart from each other we will support and also love each other. Right? It won’t be the first time we are on different continents with timezones separating us. Now I also don’t have training, I can stay up as long as I want to.” A mischievous smile appears on his face and Yuzuru lets out a small giggle. “So, I think you should book a flight with ANA, they will make sure you get home safe. I don’t know what will happen in the coming weeks but you could be with your family and be home in Sendai.” Yuzuru nods and bites his lip, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt a bit. He doesn’t deserve Shohei. He talks to him as if he didn’t ignore him, supports him and he wishes he could cup his cheeks and press a kiss to his lips. By this time they would have been together and done exactly that.

“You still want to do this whole...distant thing with me? After I keep hurting you? Ignoring your texts or calls until my mom tells me to stop being a moody kid and call my boyfriend?” Yuzuru asks and Shohei lets out a soft sigh. He looks up for a second as if he is gathering his thoughts, finding the right words to say.

“I would still want to be with you even if it means I am not going to be able to hold you in my arms for years.” He says and Yuzuru tears up again, biting down on his lower lip. He doesn’t say anything as a reply, neither does Shohei follow up with any other words. Yuzuru feels bad for the past weeks, he will probably apologize a few times more but when he raises his eyes again the grainy but soft face of his boyfriend looks at him.

“Okay… I will try to be less moody brat from here on…” Shohei laughs out loud, throwing his head back and Yuzuru smiles too. 

Maybe they will remain to be miles apart but he feels closer to his boyfriend than ever. They will get through this somehow. Together.


End file.
